1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hand tool for enabling a user to more effectively hang a picture or similar other article having an article-hanging cord or wire. More particularly, the present invention relates to picture-hanging device for enabling a user to quickly and easily hang a picture at a select vertical location, the device essentially easing the process of locating the preferred location for a picture support anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number devices for aiding users in locating picture-hanging anchors are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,917 ('917 Patent), which issued to Karon, discloses a Picture Hanger Locating Device. The '917 Patent teaches a picture hanger locating device for use with a picture having a hanging cord positioned on the rear thereof intended to be disposed over a hook or like member to be secured to a wall behind the desired location of the picture. A cord tensioning member is adapted to be removably positioned at a first end thereof over the upper peripheral edge of the picture and at a second end spaced from said first end in communication with the cord to move the same to the tensioned position the cord will assume when the cord is disposed over the hook member. A wall marking device is secured to the second end facing away from the rear of the picture and toward the wall to mark the wall at the location along the length of the cord where the hook member should be placed to engage the cord when the picture is hung on the wall.
It will be seen from a review of the above-referenced patent and other prior art generally known to exist that the prior art does not teach a manually graspable, picture-hanging device outfitted with certain indicia means for locating a select vertical location to hang a picture, which device further comprises anchor marking means for locating a picture anchor according to the positioning of a picture-hanging cord. The prior art thus perceives a need for manually graspable, picture-hanging device outfitted with certain indicia means for locating a select vertical location to hang a picture, which device further comprises anchor marking means for locating a picture anchor according to the positioning of the picture-hanging cord cooperatively associated with the picture.